Legends of the Fall
by Franklin D. Roosevelt
Summary: The shadows are taking over. The people are loosing their minds bit by bit yet no one notices. Welcome to the darker wold. I am the guardian of this world. I am the one who protects the people. I am Sparda.
1. Chapter 1

Legends of the Fall

By Franklin D. Roosevelt

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry. The two franchises are the soul property of their respective owners. I do own the story and the plot line.

Chapter One-Welcome to the Darker World

Naruto sat at the bar, his eyes closed. His blonde hair that spiked out in several directions as tied down, reaching the back of his shoulder blades. His body was clothed in dark colors, opting to wear a pair of black pants, a red shirt and a black hooded jacket along with a pair of black combat boots. His sapphire blue eyes were closed as he leaned his head back, listening to the crowd roar for better missions as he heard the price listings from middle men holding documents. His pale skin glistened in the dim light that shined through the thick, musky, nicotine like air. Three whisker marks painted their way across his cheeks.

"Here are your bowl of ramen, a strawberry Sunday, and your bear kid," a husky voice came from in front of him. The blonde opened his eyes, looking at the bartender with a lazy look. His muscles moved as the younger man bent forward and started at the food and drink.

"You know it's about time Ichiraku," Naruto said as he took a sip of his bear and dug into the noodles. All of his thoughts were on the food, trying to drown out the rest of the bickering crowd with his sloppy eating habits.

"You know Uzamaki, that's not the way you treat the person who basically lets you eat here for free," Ichiraku barked back. He was an older man of about late twenties, early thirties. His brown air was kept short and looked ratty. His eyes were like a dog's as he sneered slightly at the blonde. His teeth seemed like they were sharpened to look much like fangs. He wore black jeans with a grey shirt and a grey hooded coat with fur lining the edges. Strapped to his side was a Python.

"Lay off old man," Naruto retorted as he finished off the last of his order, sniffing in the nicotine filled air. "Ya know I'll pay you sooner or later right?" His lips curved into a smile at the older man, his hands thudding against the dark wood of the bar.

Ichiraku grumbled as he took the dishes that were just emptied in a few minutes. "Yeah right, you haven't paid your debt since Christmas."

Naruto smiled as he got up and looked about. "Ah come on old man, you know you love me," the blonde spoke out, his eyes keeping on the door. "By the way, how's Ayame?"

Ichiraku sighed as he shook his head, a smile on his face. "Still got that crush on her eh gaki?" the aged man spoke. He started too chuckled as the blonde started to blush heavily. The blonde had a crush on his daughter for a while now, just never worked the courage to ask he rout do to what the blonde's profession was.

Naruto shook his head trying to rid himself o those thoughts. He could not be thinking about Ayame at all right now. Sure, he liked that girl and has liked her for a while but he was sure that she would never return the feelings to him at all. "Can you ever answer the question without asking that?" he grumbled.

The large oak door creaked open slowly, revealing a tall man. His silver hair stood straight up, defying gravity with simple ease. Over his left eye was an eye patch and the bottom half of his pale face was covered in a black mask. His body was clothed in a simple back suit with a white under shirt. In his left hand was black briefcase. His lone black eye looked about, searching for something for someone.

"Yo, Kakashi, get your ass over here!" the man heard from the bar. His eye turned to the voice, catching Naruto in his vision, waving in a wierd manner and taking a seat at the bar.

"You never change do you Naruto?" he spoke out lazily. H started his stride towards the blonde in a calm, cool manner. His hand reached into his briefcase, pulling out a manila folder before taking a seat at the bar and ordering a beer.

"So, those new missions?" Naruto asked, his eyes sparkling with anticipation, his mouth curved into a wide grin. "I haven't had a decent one in a while and I'm kinda short on cash."

Kakashi sighed as he put the folder on the bar, opened it, and spread out the papers, showing the pictures of the clients. "You're lucky to get these and not the missions that the others are giving out. The highest one is about thirty thousand dollars."

Naruto's eyes widened as he thought about the mission. Thirty thousand dollars was a lot of money. But the more money a mission cost the more dangerous it got. To Naruto, the more dangerous it got, the more fun it got. Besides, he needed the money. "Alright, I'll take that one, I need the money."

Kakashi sweat dropped at the response of the blonde. "Aren't you runnin head first into this one?" he asked, concern twined into his voice. "Don't you want to at least read the mission before you take it?"

Naruto smiled a foxy smile at the man before looking at the papers. "Nah, just tell me the basics of the mission and I will go from there."

"Yup the same old Naruto," the man spoke out as he turned a paper around and stashed away the others away. "Alright here are the basics. This business man's name is Gatou and he had requested the best of the best. He had done some brutal dealings with a gang called The Swords, mainly killing and such and he is skipping town. He is afraid that the gang leader found out and is bringing a small army with him.

"So he's a worm that wants protection eh?" Naruto asked as he stood up, popping his back. "Seems typical of a worm to hire mercenaries like us. Is this the same Gatou that owns most of Konoha's harbor?"

"The one and only gaki," Kakashi spoke out. "He requested you and Ichiraku as you guys are the best of the best."

Naruto gave off a small smirk as he looked at the old bar owner. "Alright, I'm game, seems fun anyways," he spoke out. "What about you geezer, wanna take that Python of yours for a whirl one more time before ya get to old to use it at all."

The aged man looked at the foxy blonde with a smirk, his right and twirling the hunk of metal like a toy. "You bet your ass gaki," he spoke with child like mirth. His attention switched to Kakashi with a curious a look. "Where's the pick-up spot is, drop off, and when do we meet the greedy basterd?"

All of that should be listed in the document right there. Pretty straight forward and doesn't give you anything sappy. Just the raw meat and he stakes." Kakashi sighed as he pulled up his sleeve and looked at his wristwatch. "Look, I got to go. I'm already two hours late for a client on the other side of town. Ja ne."

Naruto waved to the man as he walked away before looking down at the document. A low escaped his lips before he looked up at Ichiraku. "You know this man wants us day after tomorrow."

Ichiraku looked at the paper before sighing. "Naruto, that's tomorrow morning. It's one O' Clock in the morning."

Naruto looked at the man with a questioning look before looking at the clock behind him. A groan escaped his mouth as he picked himself up from the bar, leaving the documents. "Well, I gotta head home before dawn comes or I'll never get sleep."

"Aright Naruto, don't be late alright?"

Naruto grumbled a few words as he exited the pub. His hands were stuffed into his pockets as he walked up the stairs and onto the streets. The cold air caressed his skin as he walked in a calm stride.

"Sp....ar.....da...." the blonde heard behind him at a few feet's distance. His eyes flashed into cold ice as a smile formed on his lips. His right hand flickered, pulling out a pistol before aiming it behind himself.

His eyes widened slightly as he watched a few papers float across the street in the gentle breeze. A small laughed escaped his lips as he put the pistol back into its respective place. "I'm going insane."

With a spin on his heels, the blonde started on his way home, his hands tucked into his pockets. What he failed to see was a shady figure walk out from the shadows.

Time Skip

Naruto and Ichiraku sat next to each other in the back of a truck. Their breaths formed smoke in the air as they drove through the highways of Mallet Island. Both hugged their selves closely as they looked at the dark sky, conversing with each other. The weather was extremely cold, freezing the two mercenaries.

"I fucking hate the cold," Naruto complained, his body shivering in the cold air.

"Stop your belly aching and focus Naruto. You know the stakes of the mission and you know damn well that we can't have you focused on the cold air." Ichiraku sighed as he examined his Python. "How much ammo you got for your pistols Gaki?"

Naruto sighed as he reached into his coat and felt around. "I got a several magazines, and I got several throwing knives plus a grip or two but with what Gatou said that won't be enough if I miss a single shot, what about you?"

Ichiraku broth heavily as he strapped his gun to his side, looking at the stars as they shined in the night sky. "I got enough to kill a few but not enough to finish the job the man wants."

Naruto smirked as a wicked idea formed in his head. "Alight, I got an idea," he spoke out, a familiar mirth trapped in his voice. "How about we take a few out to keep it like we're still fighting and while the match is hot, we hide. He already paid us half of what he owes us and we can take his credit cards from his corpse. What ya say old man?"

The older man cupped his chin as he thought before chuckling. "Alright sounds like a plan. But I have to say, for a business man, he was pretty pathetic at hiring us."

The blonde mercenary laughed at the memory, visualizing the man crying.

_"Please help me, I beg of you!" Gatou pleaded, tears streaming down his face. "I don't want to die at the hands of The Swords." The man was short and stalky. His air was a silver gray and his face had several wrinkles from his age. His body was clad in a fancy black business suit with jeweled cufflinks,_

_"Chill out man," Naruto spoke out, waving his hand. "We already said that we would take the job so stop begging. It's really annoying. Though I do wonder why the hell The Swords are after ya."_

_Gatou, smiled gratefully as he got up, saying thank you over and over again and shaking Naruto's and Ichiraku's hands over and over again. "You don't realize how grateful I am for having two such fine mercenaries guarding my life."_

_"Yeah, yeah, we get the picture Gatou," Ichiraku spoke out. "Now we need you to tell us why they are after you."_

_Gatou sighed as he looked up. "They are after me because I owe them money, a lot of money that I do not have. I borrowed some money from me and they are now sending their sharks at me."_

_Naruto sighed as he looked at the convoy. "So you want us to sit in the back of the convoy to watch behind ya while you sit in the middle of the pack and skip town?"_

_"Yes that's it," the business man choked out."Here's the cash to start you." His sausage like fingers dove into his pocket, pulling out a large roll of green bank notes._

_Naruto grinned as he plucked the roll of notes from the man before pocketing it. This was typical of a man to do this. In the blonde's opinion he deserved to die but the money spoke otherwise. Besides there were going to be plenty of opportunities to let the small man die at the hands of The Swords._

"Yeah, the man's a fucking crybaby," he blonde chuckled out, his hand covering his mouth. "A crybaby with deep pockets." a smile crossed his lips as he looked out to the side, catching a string of lights. "Looks like the party is about to begin."

Ichiraku looked at the lights before sighing, his hand placed onto the Python. "Alright, we got work to do."

The convoy came to a screeching halt a few yards before the string of lights. Several of Gatou's thugs stepped out of their vehicles, all holding a gun of some sort. In front of them were sevarl trucks, some with mounted chain guns. A few people were outside with AKs.

In front of the string of car was a large man. We wore a blue, sleeveless muscle shirt and a pair of blue striped pants. His spiky hair as short and black only covering part of his forehead. His coal eyes were sharpened into a death-like stare as he looked at the convoy. His muscles were lean yet powerful as they twitched. In his hands was a Saiga-12 and on his back was a large zanbatou. Covering half his face was a mask of bandages. Beside him was a young woman in a blue robe, black hair and a white mask with a red swirl. The robes fit her loosely yet showed off that she was a girl.

"You guys thought you could skip on without handing over our money?" the man asked in a gruff voice.

Naruto stepped forward, a small smile plastered onto his face. "Nah man, we thought that we can have a drive with a few buddies and be back in for the party," he spoke out, using his hands in his speech as well.

"Don't piss the man off Naruto," Ichiraku said, stepping forward.

"Ah come on, I am just greetin' the early party goers," the blonde wined, his hand placed on both of his pistols without drawing them at all. "So I take it you're the leader of The Swords, Momochi Zabuza and the person beside you is the faceless ghost Haku."

Zabuza smirked under his mask as he dropped his arms. "Looks like we know each other gaki," he said before gripping the gun with both hands. "You are Uzamaki Naruto, the mercenary with a wicked trigger finger and the man next to ya is Ichiraku, a man of many talents, said to have never missed his target with that Python. Haku, Naruto is right up your ally, I got Ichiraku."

"Try me," Naruto spoke out, loosening the tension in the air as he pulled out his pistols. "I'm all game." A wicked smile was plastered to his face. The thrill of the battle was filling him to the limits as he watched the masked girl drop her arms, allowing two snub-nosed revolvers fall into his hands before rushing towards him. This was going to be a fun fight.

Ichiraku sighed as he quickly aimed his gun, aiming for the head. He just knew that he was going to end up with the muscle man. It was in inevitable that he would. He guessed that he was lucky as he heard stories of the phantom Haku. She was fast, too fast for his old age to take over. Zabuza wasn't renowned for his speed; he was renowned for his strength. All Ichiraku had to do was keep his distance and the match was his.

With a quick squeeze of the trigger, bullets rained from the grunts of Gatou and the thugs of Zabuza. Smoke filled the air and blood rained down.

A/N Alright this is my first DMC and Naruto crossover. I took a few ideas from the first novel and it will be different from most. Instead of taking place in the Naruto Universe it will be set in the DMC universe. And there will be no Dante or Virgil though there will be references to it. Yeah, if you guys got any ideas throw them out there and pairings will not be Naruto/Hinata or Naruto/Sakura. I refuse to do those. So for now Ja Ne and review or I will make you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Legends of the Fall**

By Franklin D. Roosevelt

Chapter Two-Awaken the Devil

Naruto smirked as he looked at the great phantom Haku. His pistols were aimed at her, steady as his fingers twitched. Her arms were dropped, the silver metal of her guns barely gleaming in the moonlight. "Let's party babe," he broth out before his fingers quickly pulled the triggers of both pistols, firing several rounds at the masked girl.

Haku's body forced itself to the side, her robes getting sliced slightly by the bullets. Her right arm raised itself, positioning her revolver at the blonde mercenary. Her eyes narrowed beneath the mask as she pulled the trigger at the blonde.

Naruto stepped to the side as he heard the loud bang of a gun, rolling behind a car. A wild smirk was plastered to his face as he changed his magazines. "You're fast babe, real fast. Let's see if you know how to be a good party host."

Ichiraku stared at the man in front of him, his Python poised to strike. His eyes were locked onto the gang leader's own shark like orbs. "So you're the demon leader of The Swords?"

Zabuza chuckled lightly. "More of a demon then you realize old man." His arms raised the Sagia-12. "Now die, he spoke out, firing off the first shell.

Ichiraku cursed as he jumped back, one of the metal pellets hitting his arm. His finger quickly squeezed the trigger of his Python multiple times, sending several metal slugs at Zabuza's chest. Blood squirted out of the wounds as he dropped back, never letting go of the shotgun. His eyes were closed as he dropped his arms, leaving the gun in his left. A loud laugh escaped his mouth as his right hand took a swipe of the crimson liquid that soaked the front of his shirt.

"You know, I told you that I was more demon than you realize old man?" Zabuza spoke out. His pipe like arms convulsed as he lifted it, gripping the hilt of the large zanbatou. "Now it's time to show you what kind of demon I really am."

Naruto's eyes flickered a cold ice blue as he fired off another set of clips from his pistols at the masked woman. Each of the slugs either missed her or barely grazed her flesh. "Now I see why they call ya the great phantom Haku babe," the blonde spoke as he changed his clips. "You sure know how to dodge the bullets though babe, almost as if you're not human at all."

Haku let out a grunt as she dropped her arm, her eyes staring at the blonde behind her mask. "You have no idea how right you are Uzamaki," she spoke out, her voice lined with silk. Her voice was barely heard over the bullets and cries of the thugs going at it across the highway. "Both you and Ichiraku are going to die. It's inevitable."

Naruto smirked wildly as he watched both of her hands twitch up into the air. With quickness he followed suit, raising his pistols at the girls face. Now it was a matter of telling who could aim and pull the trigger first. With a squeeze of their triggers, several loud shots punctured the air, adding to the chaos around them.

Ichiraku stared at Zabuza with wide eyes. His Python was shaking in his grip as he slowly moved back from each advance the man, no, thing in front of him made. "Ah what's a matter old man, can't handle a demon!"

Zabuza laughed as he rushed forward, his blade poised to strike Ichiraku. But the old man had something different in mind, stepping to the right and aiming the Python. "I ain't dyeing today Zabuza," he spoke as he pulled the trigger.

Naruto grunted as he kneeled down, staring at the masked phantom in front of him. All of the metal slugs that escaped his pistols made it to her head. Her bullets smacked him in the arm and in the stomach. "Damn, babe, you know that really does hurt." His hands moved quickly, putting the pistols away.

"You know, you may have a trigger finger but it isn't enough for us," he heard a familiar silky voice call out. His eyes went wide as he watched Haku get up from the ground, blood soaking her robes. Her mask was falling to pieces, shattering against the floor, showing her pretty face to the world. Blood flowed from the top of her head as she stepped forward. "It is time to die Uzamaki."

Ichiraku panted as he dodged another strike of the large zanbatou. His revolver was poised at Zabuza, ready to spit a bullet at the demonic man. With a quick squeeze of the trigger, the Python spat a metal bullet at the large man, shocking the zanbatou user back into a stumble. The aged man cringed as he heard the monster laugh like a crazed man.

"You know those bullets really do hurt," the monster said with a light chuckle to his voice. "But your death is inevitable old timer, for you, the clock stops ticking."

Naruto huffed as he looked at Haku. His eyes were wide as he looked at the frost gathering around the girl. Guns were shaking in his hands as shock wracked his body like an earthquake. Her hands were moving in an odd pattern as she lifted them. The frost turned into many icy spikes of death, slender with a smooth texture.

With a quick flick of the wrist, the spikes went to Naruto, the intent to impale the blonde evident in the way they darted to him. His lean body move in quick fluid motion, letting the slender ice spikes hit the floor before aiming both pistols at the girl. "Time to shoot ya dead, babe."

Haku's eyes narrowed down on the blonde before dropping her hands. "You don't stand a chance Uzamaki-san." With a flick of her wrist, she created more slender ice spikes and launched them at the blonde, aiming for death.

Naruto smirked as he jumped back, keeping his sights on the phantom. "Bang," he silently whispered before he squeezed both triggers. Several bullets escaped the barrel of his pistols, slicing the air and making their way towards the young girl.

When the bullets made contact, her body shattered, acting like ice. All real coloration of the body turned to that of ice as it shattered into pieces, crashing to the floor much like glass. The blonde's eyes went wide as he looked at the ice-body. "Amazing isn't it?" he heard Haku's voice echo behind him.

Naruto's body twirled around, his right hand pulling up his pistol. But a force knocked the pistol out of his hands, sending it sliding. Then he felt a sharp kick to his gut, pushing him skidding across the floor. "It's amazing on how you still try to stop the in evitable Uzamaki. You fight even though there is no point.

Naruto smirked as he raised his body up, his left hand keeping on the pistol. "I guess that I can't except that now can babe," he asked. His left hand slowly raised his gun. "Guess this is the last shot now isn't it ya bitch."

"You will die tonight Uzamaki," her voice whispered as her hands rose up, ice needles forming around her. Naruto aimed down the sights of the pistol. With the flick of the wrist, the frozen needles made their way towards the blonde and his finger tugged on the trigger, sending out a thunder like sound.

Ichiraku rolled his body along the floor, dodging a slash from Zabuza's large zanbatou. He could hear the concrete crush from the blade. He could feel pieces of the grey rocky material hit his face as he rolled to his knees, aiming his Python at the monstrous man before pulling the trigger. The slug slammed into Zabuza's chest, making blood splatter against Ichiraku's face and making him stumble back.

"Take that bitch," the old man spoke, his revolver smoking at the barrel.

"You know, this constant revolt against death is kind of pissing me off," Zabuza spoke as he aimed the Saiga-12 at Ichiraku with one hand and holding his zanbatou hefted on his shoulder, the hilt being held by his other hand. "This is the part where you die old man." Ichiraku narrowed his eyes, looking down the barrel of the shotgun. With a quick jump, as Zabuza tugged on the trigger, jumped back, dodging the majority of the blast from the Saiga-12.

But he could not dodge all of it. Several of the pellets from the shotgun shell slammed into the old man's leg. "FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK!!!!" the aged man yelled in pain, crimson liquid flowing down his leg. His body collapsed under his weight; his arms flailed as he tried to catch balance, flinging his Python to the ground.

Zabuza smirked at the sight. He took down the great Ichiraku, a great sharp shooter and a man that was known for taking out over one-hundred men in three years. This was the day that he took down the Cold Blooded Ichiraku, the man with the snake. He walked slowly to the aged man, moving in an almost demonic manner. "Time to die Ichiraku, Zabuza spoke as hefted his large blade over his shoulders, nearing the old man.

Naruto coughed as he fell to his knees. His body was punctured with many ice needles. He could feel warm red fluid flow down his body, going from the several puncture wounds from the slowly melting ice needles. Blood slowly dribbled out of his mouth as he stared at Haku. The pistol that was in his hand fell to the ground, clacking as it shifted.

He could not believe that he was going to die. He could feel life slowly slipping from his body. He could feel the icy grip of death grip him by the throat and slowly dragging him down to the depths of hell. He had so much that he wanted to do, get enough money to get his own house, quit his job (though he did love it), get a wife and have a few kids of his own. Yet right now, it seemed like his _long_, twenty-two year old life was going to be ended.

"_Today is not the day you die young Sparda,"_ a young feminine voice call in the back of his mind. _"Awaken who you are!"_ His mind went black, but still, he could feel his body heat up, gaining to new temperatures and making him cringe in pain before it got too much and he started to howl in pain, holding his head, trying to get rid of the unbearable pain.

Haku coughed, her slender hand holding her left shoulder, digging in to find the slug. Her brown eyes were focused on the blonde. She could see life failing him, slipping away from each breath he drew. She knew the fight would come to this, one of them dieing but part of her wanted that one to be her. She could not tell why but he was feeling regret in killing the man before her.

But she could not. Her mind would not allow her to keep on the subject, she had killed many times before and this would be just another number on the wall, another black teardrop going down her cheek.

Then she heard him scream in pain. His body was glowing white before an immense warm white light blinded her from seeing anything. She heard someone stand up, knowing that it was Naruto getting up from his spot on the ground. "This is the night wear you die babe," she heard his voice say in a silky tone.

Before she could even step, she felt something pierce her stomach, something sharp. Her sight regained slowly. In front of her was what shocked her the most. It was man about twenty-two with snow white hair that fell down his forehead, caressing his face and swaying in the cold early morning breeze. His skin was pale, glowing in the light of the fire and the moon. He was tall, about six foot, give or take an inch. He wore clothed the same clothes that Naruto, his eyes the same color and the same whisker marks. But he did not have the same presence as the blonde. He had a demonic one, a presence that demanded respect.

Her dark brown eyes traveled down, looking at what had pierced her. It was a long blade, extending from the man's hand. The blade was slender, the hilt being pointed and acting like it was some sort of swirling wrapping and at the bottom was a small sphere. Blood ran down the slender blade, dripping to the floor and making a pool.

"Gotcha babe," the man said, a smirk plastered to his face. His hand slowly slipped behind him as he watched Haku's arm drop, allowing a small revolver similar to the two that she used earlier into her hands. His pale hands gripped a pistol before he pointed it at Haku. "Bingo." With a quick squeeze of the trigger, the snow white haired man shot Haku in the head, ending her life and shattering whatever her future was like a man throwing a stone into a glass house.

Naruto smirked as her body crumpled on his blade, her face no longer existing, with a swift kick, the white haired mercenary kicked the now dead ice demon. His ice blue eyes turned towards Ichiraku and Zabuza before smirking. "Time to end the party."

Zabuza smirked as he neared the aged man. "You die tonight." When he reached Ichiraku, he hefted his large blade over his head, prepared to take a swing down at the old man.

His blade swung down but it was caught in mid arc with a loud clang. In the massive blade's arc was a smaller blade held by a slender white haired man. "Alright Zabuza, now it's your turn to die."

Zabuza's eyes turned red as he aimed his Saiga-12. "It ain't my time kid," he spoke in his gruff voice.

The white haired man smirked as he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Zabuza. "Let's end it with a bang," he spoke. Both of their fingers twitched on the trigger before three loud shots rang out.

Naruto smirked as he watched Zabuza fall to the ground, his body limp. Blood was pooled around the now dead demon. He turned to Ichiraku, examining the wounds the old man had. "Damn, you got a beating didn't ya old man?" he asked with a wide grin plastered to his face.

Ichiraku sighed. After tonight nothing shocked him. But what he could not find out is how this white haired man took out that demon of a man with a few shots to the head when he had fired many slugs into the man and yet that man did not fall. Then he looked at the white haired man's face before his eyes went wide with shock. "Is that you Naruto?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Naruto nodded at the man. "Of course ya old coot, who else would I be?"

Ichiraku shook his head the man's response. It was the same old Naruto alright. Only one man could act like that and that was Naruto. "It's just that you look different kid," he grumbled as he tried getting up, only to groan in pain and slump back down.

"Woah old man, don't hurt yourself," Naruto spoke out in concern. He bent down, examining the aged man's body. "Looks like you took a wild beating old man. Look, I'll get ya to the hospital. 'Sides, can't really call the ambulance right now and not expect an interrogation."

Ichiraku sighed as he looked at Gatou's dead body. "Looks like he finally croaked eh?" With a shake of the head he looked to the sky. "in the end, we get our pay and much more. Well, most of it is going to shut the doctors up and to my medical bill."

Naruto laughed lightly as he walked to a random car and looked inside. "Wow, the idiots forgot to take out the car keys..."

AN-That will end this chapter of Legends of the Fall. I kinda rushed it at the end as I wanted to get it out and to see what you, the viewers think. I have finalized my thoughts on the pairing ideas. It will be Naruto-Trish-maybe Lady. As for now don't be afraid to say your ideas and Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright people, sadly this is not an update. It is more like a *Hey look! I am alive* thing. As you guys already know, I have been absent for an extended amount of time. That stops today as I am working on these fics. Shocking ain't it? The only story I am not going to work on is Shadows of Dimension as I gave that to The Curse of the Damned...whenever he posts it back up...Anyways, to Augura of Darkness, those are in the works but I am working out the kinks to them...that and I am too lazy to finish them at this point.

Onto another note, I do need help. I need you, the readers, to give me an idea of what you want to see in the future of Metaru Ikusa and Legends of the Fall. That way I know what meat to add to them in future chapters. I also need a beta writer for the two as well


End file.
